vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Promise
'Promise '''ist ein Song von ''samfree und wird von Miku ''und ''Rin ''gesungen. Hintergrund ''Samfree's 6 Song. "Promise" ist in samfree's Album Daybreak ''und in dem Album ''初音ミク: Project DIVA 2nd - NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION . Ein Remix von kz ist auf samfree''s Album ''Missing und ein andere Remix auf samfree''s Album ''Fever. Spiele und Konzerte Der Song wurde auf dem 39's Giving Day Concert und dem 39's Giving Day Concert 2012 gesungen. Außerdem enthalten ihn folgende Spiele: Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd Miku Flick/02 Lyrics Japanisch= 傷口に触れたその時君は微かに震えていた 行く先がわからずに 遠い空を見ていた 胸に宿るこの痛みの　答えが欲しいわけじゃなくて ただ君が居る限り　約束を果たすだけ 涙の跡が消えるまで　儚い輝きが 絶えることないように　強く抱きしめてるよ 揺らぎない想いは　そう　君と二人で紡ぐ明日へ その光さえぎるもの　振り払うから 壊れ行く世界が　今　鼓動の意味を示し始めた 心の中　固く誓う　君を守るよ　ずっと… 物語のページを　乾いた風がめくってゆく 一人じゃないそれだけで　強くなれる気がした 傷ついた翼広げて　もう一度羽ばたいてみよう この声が届くなら　恐れる事はないから 遠い記憶がいつまでも　心を縛るなら 希望の色に染めて　未来を描けばいい 結ばれた絆は　そう　強く二人を繋ぎ止めるよ この命続く限り　離れないから 果てしない空へと　今この手伸ばして希望探そう 望む未来　遠くはない　いつか届くよ　きっと… 揺らぎない想いは　そう　君と二人で紡ぐ明日へ その光さえぎるもの　振り払うから 壊れ行く世界が　今鼓動の意味を示し始めた 心の中　固く誓う　君を守るよ　ずっと… |-|Romaji= kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki kimi wa kasuka ni furueteita yukusaki ga wakarazu ni tooi sora o miteita mune ni yadoru kono itami no kotae ga hoshii wake ja nakute tada kimi ga iru kagiri yakusoku o hatasu dake namida no ato ga kieru made hakanai kagayaki ga taeru koto nai you ni tsuyoku dakishimeteru yo yuraginai omoi wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e sono hikari saegiru mono furiharau kara kowareyuku sekai ga ima kodou no imi o shimeshihajimeta kokoro no naka kataku chikau kimi o mamoru yo zutto... monogatari no peeji o kawaita kaze ga mekutteyuku hitori ja nai sore dake de tsuyoku nareru kigashita kizutsuita tsubasa hirogete mouichido habataitemiyou kono koe ga todoku nara osoreru koto wa nai kara tooi kioku ga itsumade mo kokoro o shibaru nara kibou no iro ni somete mirai o egakeba ii musubareta kizuna wa sou tsuyoku futari o tsunagitomeru yo kono inochi tsuzuku kagiri hanarenai kara hateshinai sora e to ima kono te nobashite kibou sagasou nozomu mirai tooku wa nai itsuka todoku yo kitto... yuraginai omoi wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e sono hikari saegiru mono furiharau kara kowareyuku sekai ga ima kodou no imi o shimeshihajimeta kokoro no naka kataku chikau kimi o mamoru yo zutto... |-|Englisch= When I touched your wound, you were shaking slightly Not knowing where to go, you were looking at the distant sky It's not like I want the answer to the pain in my heart As long as you're here I just need to fulfill my promise Until the tears that are left fade away there's a sad shine I embrace it very strongly, as if there's nothing to bear The motionless feelings will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together There is a thing that blocks that light, I will flick it away The breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of "echo" I make an oath in my heart to protect you forever... A dry wind is flicking over the pages of a fairy tale "I'm not alone," I feel that I could be stronger, just with those words I spread my injured wings and attempt to fly again If this voice goes through to you, then I don't have to be afraid of anything... If your memory ties your heart Die it into the colour you want and draw your future with it The strong bond is, yes, will tie us together strongly As long as I live on I won't go away, so to the never ending sky I reach my hand out Find the hope, the future you want, we don't have far, it will reach someday, and surely that's a feeling that never changes Together, let's face the woven tomorrow The motionless feelings will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together There is a thing that blocks that light, I will flick it away The breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of "echo" I make an oath in my heart to protect you forever... Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Kagamine Rin